Destiny Of A Forgotten Past
by Darkerellawolf18
Summary: This takes place after the end of season 2 so don't read if you haven't watched both series and don't want a spoiler. I don't own any characters so enjoy and stuff... Sorry for always taking forever to update..heh..tell me what you think of this story and review or message me what story you want me to update next. Enjoy my lil Rascals -


_"Why such a fearful child..why such a close hearted brat..why such a useless __**HUMAN**__!?" The young boy curled up to his knees as the voice kept taunting him..he remembered this nightmare from which only appeared a few weeks ago,he replayed the dream in his mind and the first time he had it...he killed himself. "Why live if you have nothing to live for? Your just an ignorant little boy who no one cares for..you've almost been killed countless times so go ahead and make your decision." Just like before a rusty dagger appeared in front of the child and a shadowy figure stood not to far away.."Go ahead, you and i both know a human like you has no purpose,__**YOU**__ killed your parents..__**YOU**__ killed your aunt..**YOU** killed Alois and his little brother..__**YOU**__ forced others to kill and ruin lives for your own human needs" A pale face lifts up from the curled up figure and picks up the knife. "Heh..but this time its different,__**IM**__ no longer human and no matter how many times i stab myself i won't die," Big blue eyes open and turn _  
_into a crimson red. "Everyone thinks im dead so i can't hurt anyone iv grown to care about anymore,so whats the point?"_

_"What are you..?" the figure moves back as the boy gets up and moves closer.. "__**IM USELESS,FILTHY,UNWANTED!**__ HAHAHAHAH but all demons are..right?" The red-eyed boy runs towards the unknown creature as a wide grin spreads across his face revealing pointed jagged fangs. "But the thing is..that's perfectly normal for a demon..i can shed others blood as much as i please..i can sin with no consequences..and i couldn't care a bloody __**LESS!**__" The boy shoves the knife into the creatures chest and grins devilishly in amusement as blood starts spurting out of the creature. The demon child looks down at the dying creature as it speaks 3 words with its last breath "We..Kiled...Tem.." The figure starts to take a form as the shadow covering it vanishes.."No..no NO!" The demon steps back and falls to his knees as the figure on the floor turned into him..Ciel Phantomhive._

"Hell my head.."Ciel wakes up to a horrid headache and looks around the room, "Sanguis.*" immediately the bedroom door opens and a tall man wearing a suit walks in, he pushes long black bangs to reveal crimson red eyes which flash a purplish color as he sees his young master"Yes my lord.." The man sits down next to Ciel and moves the black strands of hair covering his neck,he turns his head so his neck sticks out more,fangs appear in the boy's mouth and he bites into the eldest ones neck. For what seemed like eternity for the oldest the boy eventually pulled away and licked his man rubs his neck and unwrinkles his suit which his master was squeezing as he took blood from his forever loyal servant "Sebastian since it's just the two of us you don't have to wear that uniform,you no longer have to look proper around me." Sebastian looks at his eternal master with no expression,"Yes my lo.." "And there's also no need for calling me lord or master..just Ciel ok?"

Sebastian notices a flash of sadness appear on his masters..um Ciel's face and smiles alittle "Ciel whats the matter?Did i trouble you in any way?" "No, it was just the dream with the shadow.. convincing me to kill myself again." Sebastian looks at Ciel and rubs his back "Its fine Ciel us demons.." "Us "demons" are bloody FILTHY,you may report back to your quarters now.." Sebastian nods and gets up from the boys side and heads towards the door, "I shall change now Ciel." The taller of the pair walks out and heads towards his room.

As he walks down the dark corridor he grits his teeth in frustration..and punches the wall "Why am I stuck with such a careless brat,he's never cared for anyone or anything except his bloody self and the queen..iv worked 3 years for this child and he hasn't appreciated SHIT!" He punches the wall again and holds his fist there "I cared for the child because of his soul and my hunger..the more time with him the more attached and protective i became but my masters to stubborn to care,now im stuck with him for eternity.." He reaches the end of the hall and opens the door to his room closing it immediatly. From down the hall a young demon was listening to his butlers conversation while searching for a bathroom..he stays in place as he takes in what he just saw and heard.."Everyone does think im horrible, demon or human i'll always me unwanted.." Ciel clenches his fist and searches desperately for the front door "How big is this damn demons home..?" After 30 minutes of searching Ciel notices double doors with strange engravings etched in them. "Finally the way out.." he pushes the doors open and gasps as he falls forward "the bloody hell he lives on a cliff?" he grabs the edge and uses his claws for support."Now how do i get back u.."The edge breaks and Ciel falls down the side as he claws at the air for something to grasp onto . He closes his eyes.

Suddenly Ciel stops falling and opens his eyes "Huh?Why didn't I hit the.." He looks up to see his butler carrying him.."Sebastian.." "Why did you leave the house you could of been killed!" {Ciel POV} I look down sadly to Sebastian's arms and see that they're cut up."What happened to your..?" "I scraped them saving you" tears form at my eyes and i look up at Sebastian "I order you to no longer be my butler nor servant and do what you wish with me.." I trembled in surprise at what he just ordered Sebastian. I feel him tense as he drops me and i hit my ass on the ground. Sadly i get up and start walking away into the unknown intil i feel a cold hand grip my arm, "Why would you order me to no longer serve you?" "I heard you in the hallway..i know you hate me like everyone else and i don't want to be a burden,i never noticed the things you did from your own free, will i just thought you were a soul hungry heartless beast." He picks me up bridal style and jumps up to his home,"I hurt my arms since i was rushing to get to you,sorry for the inappropriate appearance my lord"I frown when he calls me that "I thought i ordered you to not call me that." He sets me down near a door in the hallway and looks down at me,"You also ordered me to no longer be your servant and do what i want with you,but you forgot that i am also contracted to be by your side as your butler until i devour your soul, which will never happen."

He opens the door and sighs "So I am forever your butler cause of the contract but I have more free will now because of your order,now lay down on my bed your hurt,i'll tend to your wombs since you can't heal yourself properly yet." I nod and lay down as Sebastian kneels down next to the bed "Don't flinch this may hurt alittle," "Its fine,go ahead..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**8 years later**_

"Sebastian catch!"Ciel throws a bottle towards Sebastian and he catches it with ease,he slits the Sirens throat and fills the bottle with the teal colored blood and seals it with a mermaid cork."Nice work Seb"Ciel highfives Sebastian and grins "now let's get back and add it to our inventory." They put there arms around eachothers shoulders and both smirk. "We get to visit London after all these years once again so we can trade our antidotes for blood with the undertaker."They enter the manor and head towards the kitchen, "Nobody will recognize me but they may recognize you so i called someone over to give you a makeover." "Hello Bassy..long time no see." A red-haired man with hair tied into a high pony-tail walks into the room as Ciel exits and smirks "Miss me?" Sebastian freezes in place and looks up to see Grell, the gender confused shigami who was not so lady like as last time they met up,he was more muscular than before but was still wearing his usual attire. "Now let's get started,first we need to find proper Englishmen clothes,give you contacts,and re-style your hair."

"Uh,what happened to you Grell?"Sebastian scratches his head as he waits for a response. The shigami smiles and thinks for a second "Well William trained me on how to be a better reaper and how to focus more on reaping souls without distraction,meaning i convinced him to have sex with me and he soon got addicted making my ass hurt all the time." "Without you two it was much easier since your master always had hott guys around him. He studies Sebastian "your hairs much longer so you can tie it back," Grell ties up Sebastian's hair in a medium-sized pony-tail and smiles "Now the contacts," he hands him the contacts and Sebastian places them onto his pupils. "Now go change into some more proper clothes.." "Done."Sebastian grins as Grell turns and sees Sebastian dressed in a dark green noble dress shirt and black trousers."Well ok i'll be going now.." "Why'd you do this?" Grell tries to remember and smirks"Ciel's letter that he left annoucing his death,also said how i could get my death syth back from William and im here to pay him back for his favor,without him i would of never learned how to appeal to Will as "attractive". He walks out and Ciel walks in, "Woah who the hell are you? Whys there an attractive englishman instead of my hott demon?"Ciel smiles and sits in Sebastians lap kissing him sweetly yet seductivly as Sebastian notices his appearence,he was wearing a blood red dress coat with black trousers,he also had his normal sapphire colored eyes.

"The plan is quite simple,we are brothers from the far northern side of England and we are visiting for vacationing reasons. Now lets head out to the Undertakers."Sebastian nods "Yes my love." He grips Ciel's hand and heads out the front doors. London is so far away so the two demons would have to use their animal forms to get to London quicker. Sebastian turns into a crow spreading black wings wide gliding through the air towards London as Ciel turns into a panther dashing through the forest in the same direction. They reach London just as noon strikes the town,Ciel walks from the forest along with Sebastian back in their human forms."Lets go straight to Undertakers and leave..there are no good memories here" Sebastian nods and stands close to Ciel as they enter the city and head towards Undertakers.

**I take forever to update..sorry for all the new stories its just not to easy to come up with these things but if you do follow my stories you have plenty of other amazing authors stories to read while waiting,you can look at my favorite stories/authors for more CielxSebastian yaoi ;3**

***Sanguis~Blood in latin**


End file.
